


The Best Legs You've Ever Seen

by ikkiM



Series: Jaime/Brienne Ficlets, Drabbles, Thoughts, Sentences...Maybe Even a Haiku [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkiM/pseuds/ikkiM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime Lannister is set to meet call girl, Ros Snow.  Willas Tyrell is set up on a blind date with Brienne Tarth.  Things get confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Legs You've Ever Seen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glamaphonic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamaphonic/gifts), [tafkar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tafkar/gifts).



> glamaphonic demanded smut. Then I stole a fic prompt from tafkar. Here you go.

Brienne Tarth drummed her fingers on the table and re-positioned her legs for the fifteenth time. She didn’t want to be sitting in a crowded bar. She wanted to be curled up on her couch or unpacking the boxes at her new place. She should never have agreed to go on a blind date. She’d just transferred to King’s Landing from Storm’s End, and her co-worker, Loras, whom she’d gotten to know pretty well as a remote project team member, had set her up on a date with his brother. He had also given her a full makeover and convinced her to wear a too-short dress and heels which made her taller than everyone else in the room.

Brienne sighed. Loras was all golden hair and gorgeousness. He’d said his brother was an attractive blond. Brienne shifted in her seat again. She remembered her last blind date. Hyle Hunt. Only it hadn’t been a blind date at all. It had been a setup, a bet. Hyle had won by getting her into bed. Afterwards, he’d laughed and told her how much money she’d earned him. This blind date was going to be a disaster, too; she could feel it. She’d already forgotten Loras’ brother’s name. _What if he didn’t introduce himself? Could she manage a whole date without ever saying his name?_

Willas Tyrell was running late. That wasn’t unusual. Willas didn’t run at all, not since the accident that crushed his leg. He thought of it more as limping late. Loras had set him up on yet another blind date, this time with a co-worker, a woman who had just transferred to the city and knew no one: tall, blonde, nice legs. Willas didn’t want yet another pity date. He just wanted to get laid.

Jaime Lannister checked his text messages again before walking into the loud bar thinking for the thousandth time that this was a stupid idea. His brother, Tyrion, was convinced that if he could just have sex with another woman, Jaime would finally get over his obsession with his bitch of a twin sister. So Tyrion, in his infinite wisdom, had arranged for him to meet a hooker. _A call girl_ , Tyrion had called her. Jaime scrolled down to the text description again. _Tall, blonde, best legs you’ve ever seen_. He shoved his phone back in his pocket, took a deep breath, and walked into the bar.

Ros Snow glanced down at her watch. Tyrion had arranged for her to meet his brother. She enjoyed Tyrion’s company. He had a particularly nice tongue and always tipped well. He’d already paid her for tonight and told her that if his brother were satisfied, she was in for the best tip of her life. Tyrion had described his brother as gorgeous, but hinted he was messed up or had a disability of sorts. She sat at the bar, not watching the door. She knew her legs looked best from this angle.

Brienne’s breath caught the moment she saw him standing in the doorway. He was gorgeous, much better looking than Loras. He looked like a god, all golden hair and flashing eyes. She thought he’d take one look at her and leave. It wasn’t as if that hadn’t happened before on blind dates. She repositioned her legs again, cursing the shortness of her dress.

Jaime scanned the room, first noticing an attractive woman with nice legs sitting at the bar. He let his eyes wander a little further before noticing the best legs he’d ever seen. She was sitting at a table, the light catching her short blonde hair. She uncrossed and recrossed those legs and looked up at him before quickly glancing away. That had to be her. Those legs were amazing. They had to be a mile long. Jaime cut through the room and approached her. _How do you introduce yourself to a hooker?_ he wondered. He walked around the table and slid into the chair next to her. The bar was so loud he could barely hear. He leaned close to speak to her.

“Hi, I’m Jaime. My brother set us up. I think you’re my date for the evening.” He could smell her skin, the scent of her shampoo. It wasn’t the cloying floral he expected, but rather a clean, fresh smell. He thought to himself, _Why not?_ and let his lips brush her cheek as he pulled away. She wasn’t what he expected. She wasn’t conventionally pretty. Too many freckles, slightly messy hair. She wasn’t wearing much makeup. She looked fresh and natural. She even had a slight bump on her nose indicating it had been broken at least once. He hoped it hadn’t been a john who’d hurt her.

 _Did he just kiss me?_ she thought. He had. She’d felt his warm, soft lips on her cheek. She could feel the heat rising up her neck. She’d never been looked at by a man as gorgeous as Jaime Tyrell, let alone had one kiss her when he said hello. She fought to compose herself. She turned to him and stammered out, “My name is Brienne.”

“What?” he asked.

She leaned in closer, so close she could smell his spicy aftershave. He even smelled like a god. “Brienne. I’m Brienne,” she said over the thumping of the music.

“Brienne?” He repeated.

She nodded.

 _What kind of prostitute blushed like that_? It made her freckles even more prominent. She must just be warm. He signaled the waitress and turned to Brienne to ask her order. She just shrugged and shifted again in her seat. She then turned to look around the bar before glancing down at her phone.

“Sea breeze, two,” Jaime ordered.

He turned again to look at Brienne. She was staring down at the phone in her hands.

He nodded at the phone and asked, “Do you need to check in?” He had no idea how this was supposed to work. Tyrion had told him he’d taken care of everything. _What exactly did that mean?_

He was talking again and Brienne couldn’t understand a word over the music. She was normally socially awkward, but this was the worst. At a loud bar, with a hot guy that she didn’t know, who had already kissed her cheek and ordered her a drink of some sort. He nodded at her hands. _Was he asking her if she wanted to hold hands?_ This was so confusing. She shook her head, _No_. She re-read the text from Loras asking if all was well and then responded simply, _Yes_.

When their drinks arrived, Jaime peeled off two twenties and handed them to the waitress then waved her away. He handed Brienne her drink, knocked the lip of his glass against hers and took a long drink. She took a swig herself. The drink was cool and fruity, but a little tart. She doubted there was much alcohol in it at all.

He had kind of expected her to make some move, touch his hand or leg. Then again, Tyrion knew him and knew him well. His brother had probably told her he wasn’t going to respond to a woman who draped herself all over him. He scooted closer. She glanced at him and then looked back down at her drink. She took another deep sip. He wondered briefly if she had an alcohol problem and that’s what led her to prostitution. She just didn’t look the hooker type. She looked... _innocent._ Jaime smiled to himself. His brother knew him better than he’d realized.

As the alcohol warmed her, Brienne became grateful for the loud music and louder noise of the crowd. It made conversation impossible. She was just going to enjoy sitting at a table with a gorgeous man who hadn’t run away, insulted, or mocked her yet. This was actually the best start of a date she’d ever had. She took another drink of her fruit juice and got the courage to smile at him. Somehow he seemed closer than before. She looked right into his eyes. Green eyes. She tried to count the flecks of gold in them.

A motion across the room caught her attention. A man had stumbled on his way to the bar. He walked with a slight limp and approached the beautiful woman who had been sitting there, showing off her legs. Brienne had been jealous of her, how pretty and confident she’d seemed. No man would sleep with _her_ for a bet. She glanced over at Jaime to see if he was staring at the woman, but he was staring at her. He probably thought she was an idiot. He was probably going to get up and leave now.

Willas had scanned the room on arrival, looking for a slightly awkward blonde with great legs. His first thought was the blonde at the table, but she was clearly with a date. There was another blonde at the bar, not exactly awkward, but amazing legs. He cursed himself for stumbling as he approached her. “Hi, I’m Willas. I think my brother set us up.” She nodded and grinned. He leaned into her, to be sure to be heard over the music. “Look I’m not sure what he told you, but I’m really just looking for—”

“Sex,” she answered, before he could even finish the sentence. Ros was impressed, he was better looking than she’d expected and she could have sworn Tyrion said his name was Jaime, but some johns preferred discretion or roleplay. It didn’t matter to her. Tyrion had indicated his brother had some issues, but all Ros noticed was a slight limp. She shot him a knowing grin.

Willas couldn’t believe his luck. Maybe his brother knew him better than he’d thought.

Jaime hadn’t expected to respond to Brienne like this. She’d just stared at him with the most astonishing blue eyes. When she’d bit her lower lip, his cock had twitched. He certainly hadn’t expected _that_. He pressed his leg into hers. She jerked at first before picking up her drink and relaxing back into her seat. He leaned in again.

“You have the most beautiful eyes,” he whispered into her ear, this time letting his lips trace over the shell of her ear to a spot on her neck before pulling away.

She was blushing again now. He could feel the heat radiating from her skin. She took another long drink before leaning into him. “You too,” was all she said. She half-smiled at him.

It took Brienne a moment for her brain to register that the sudden warmth on the top of her thigh was his hand. In shock, she crossed her legs, but that just trapped his hand between them. He was squeezing and massaging her now, and it felt so good. She finished off her drink and wondered what she was supposed to do with her hands. _Should she reach down and grab his hand? Should she put her hand on his leg? What was the polite thing to do?_ She tentatively moved her hand under the table and placed it on his knee.

Jaime felt the softness and heat between her legs. Her skin was like silk. He wanted to move his hand higher, to feel the wetness he hoped he’d find, but they were in public. He turned his head to her and placed a soft kiss on her neck. He felt goosebumps rise on her leg. His cock was hard now. “Can we get out of here?” he asked.

Brienne turned her eyes to his, thinking she understood what he was asking, but not quite sure. He was leaning into her now, tilting his head, then his lips were on hers. His kiss was soft but searching. She opened her mouth slightly as his lips worked over hers. She wanted to feel his tongue slide against hers; she wanted to touch and be touched; she wanted him to take her right there on the table. Her lips longed to follow his as he broke the kiss. She drew in a breath and nodded.

Ros watched the two tall blonds get up from their table and head out the door. That was the hottest kiss she’d seen in ages. They were clearly going to fuck tonight. She tilted her head at the door and looked at Tyrion’s brother. She licked her lips. “Ready to go?” she asked. He nodded enthusiastically. This was going to be an easy one.

Jaime stuck one hand out to hail a cab as he wrapped his other arm around Brienne’s waist. She was wearing ridiculously high heels and wasn’t exactly steady. _Gods, but he wanted her._

Brienne climbed into the back of the cab. She heard Jaime give an address to the driver, and then he was on her, lips pressed to hers, one arm wrapped around her, the other sliding up her outer thigh, under her dress to grip her hip. She wound one of her hands in his shirt and threaded the fingers of the other through his hair, holding him close, keeping him from pulling away.

She didn’t know how they got from the cab to the elevator; all she knew was Jaime’s hands and mouth and the feel of him against her. His cock was hard on her thigh, and then he had her leg and he was pulling it up and she could feel him pressing somewhere different, pressing into the place she desperately wanted him. She moaned at the feel of him, and then she was being lifted, carried, floating before she found herself sitting down on a bed, Jaime’s bed, but it was all Jaime touching her.

He could feel the heat of her through his pants. The moment she’d made that noise, that low groan from the back of her throat, all thoughts of taking it slow were gone. He wanted that noise, he wanted to hear her make it over and over and he wanted her to call out his name, scream it. He shed his shirt, only once letting his lips leave her skin, her amazing, freckled skin. He kicked off his shoes and struggled out of his pants as he pulled down the zipper of her dress and her hands were in his hair again and he wanted her. She was laying in his bed wearing only panties, blue panties. He’d expected her to have larger breasts, fake breasts, but hers were small, natural, and somehow perfect. He wanted to lay his head between them, worship them, feel her stroke his hair, but he was too impatient. He ran his hand up her thigh and between her legs. Those panties were soaked; he pulled them down and bent his head to taste her.

The moment his mouth touched her, she screamed, a sound so primal she was sure she’d never made it before. She tried to pull away from him. It was all too much, but he grasped her thighs, holding her open, and he was all lips and teeth and _dear gods, his tongue was inside her_. She shattered then, calling out his name and thrashing underneath him. She pulled at his shoulders and before her aftershocks had faded, his cock was inside her, and it was building all over again.

She tasted like heaven and she was tight, so incredibly tight and wet and warm and her cunt kept squeezing his cock. He wanted it to last forever. He took her nipple in his mouth and sucked. She arched into his mouth and she was squeezing him again, calling out his name, and then her fingers were digging into his back, and it was Brienne, every sense was full of Brienne. He thrust into her a final time as he collapsed against her, sweaty and spent, her nipple still in his mouth. The hands stroking his back were gentle, so gentle in such contrast to a few moments before. He sucked her gently this time, and she spasmed around him as his cocked slipped from her. She lay trembling beneath him. He rolled over to the side to stop from smothering her. She rolled onto her side to face him.

She felt the fears start to build, and she closed her eyes, afraid to look into his. She’d just had unprotected sex with a stranger. Maybe not really a stranger. He was Loras’s brother, Jaime. But she’d just met him tonight. _What must he think of her?_ They’d exchanged less than ten sentences but he’d felt so good, so amazing, and he’d wanted her. She’d never felt so wanted before. She was afraid if she looked at him, she’d see disgust and recrimination, mockery; he’d tell her to go, to get out of his bed, just like Hyle had. She wrapped one arm around herself. She felt him move on the bed. He was going to grab her dress and throw it at her, tell her to leave. Instead, he was beside her again and she felt a duvet being pulled up over her and his arm was around her waist, pulling her to him. She opened her eyes to find him staring at her.

“Didn’t mean to leave you cold.” He smiled at her. And then he kissed her again. Softly, tenderly this time, a lover’s kiss. He pulled her even closer and wiggled one of his legs between hers. “We should rest for a little while,” he said, then grinned. “I plan on living between your legs tonight, Brienne.”

She struggled not to quake at his words.

He closed his eyes and dug his head into the pillow. If he kept looking into her eyes he was going to say something very stupid. Hells, he’d already had unprotected sex with a prostitute, the last thing he needed to do was make some sort of declaration to her. But he was drowning in those eyes. He drew lazy circles on her back with his hand. Her skin, _gods, her skin_. She was strong; he could feel it from the way she’d bucked beneath him. It had taken everything in him to keep her down while licked her to that first shattering orgasm. He felt her hand tentatively slide under his arm and onto his back, where she began kneading his muscles. He drew in a deep breath and was filled with the scent of her. He barely opened his eyes. She was staring at him, those huge blue pools were staring at him, swallowing him. He felt different. He felt free. Maybe Tyrion had been right after all. He slipped his hand down between her legs.

Brienne felt in shock. He hadn’t left her, hadn’t looked at her in disgust. He’d covered her. He’d cuddled her and now he was stroking her again. Slowly, back and forth, he rubbed one finger across the seam of her. She bit back her moan and closed her eyes. He stopped.

“Don’t close your eyes, Brienne. I want you to look at me.”

She opened her eyes again to see his green ones, just inches from hers, their heads together on the pillow. He began moving his finger again, in that same slow, steady pace, stroking her. She did let out a moan then. She opened her legs further, resting a knee on his thigh, trying to encourage him to go faster, harder, more. He didn’t change his pace or pressure, back and forth he stroked her.

She stared into his eyes. “Please, Jaime, please.”

Back and forth. Back and forth.

“Please what, Brienne? Tell me what you want.”

She’d never said the words. She’d never been in a position to say the words. She took a deep breath and blurted out, “I want you inside me.”

He could tell from her eyes that she meant it. He rolled onto his back and pulled her with him. It took but a moment before she understood and straddled him, body tall and strong above him, and then she was lowering herself onto his cock, and he could see himself disappearing inside her. She set the pace, the same easy pace he’d used when he was stroking her. Slow and steady. One of her hands had wandered up to her small breast and he watched her play with her nipple, her head thrown back as she rode him.

“You’re so beautiful,” he gasped. “So beautiful, Brienne.”

She lost the rhythm at that, and he reached between her legs to brush his thumb over her clit, and then it was fast and hard and she was squeezing him and squeezing him and he never wanted to be anywhere but inside her. He felt shattered and broken and perfect as she slumped against his chest. He stroked her back and kissed the top of her head. She was like nothing he’d ever imagined. He wanted to wrap himself in her and around her and never let her go.

Willas was having the night of his life. Ros was more than willing, eager even, when he’d suggested they go back to his place. She’d kissed him in the car, stroked his cock until he was near exploding. She didn’t want to talk, or share feelings; she hadn’t mentioned his leg or the accident. She’d come prepared with a nice packet of condoms. He planned to use quite a few of them.

Ros thought Willas was the best customer she’d had in a while. He didn’t want anything unusual, just sex, great sex, and Ros was enjoying being the giver. She’d have to thank Tyrion for this one, although she certainly wouldn’t give him a discount. The little man had enough to pay in full and follow it up with a hefty tip. This was going to be a good night after all.

Brienne woke some time later to find Jaime gone, but the bed still warm where he’d been. She heard movement in the apartment. She sat up in the bed, clutching the sheet to her chest, again wondering if this was the moment where he’d regret being with her. Another small voice inside her whispered, _He called you beautiful._ No matter what happened next, she’d treasure that forever. And then he was back with a tray. He had a bottle of wine, some juice glasses, and a big bowl.

“Cold spaghetti and Arbor red. It’s the best I could do on short notice.”

They shared the spaghetti and drank the wine and talked nonsense, their favorite Beatles song, (hers, “Eleanor Rigby”) favorite colors, (his, “Blue, as of tonight”). They discovered they both loved tennis and argued over who was the greatest, Nadal (her vote for his power and dedication to fitness) or Federer (his vote for his natural grace and beautiful game). They kissed again and rolled about in the sheets. She got bolder and did things she’d never done for a man before, loving the feel of his hands in her hair as he called out her name before he flipped them over and buried himself inside her. They showered as the sun rose, tenderly washing the bruises and marks they’d left on each other only to end up on the bathroom floor, crying out for each other again.

He kissed her at the doorway, enthralled with the sight of her bruised lips and mussed hair, her wrinkled dress and ridiculous shoes. He was about to make a mistake, but he knew it wasn’t a mistake at all. He inhaled.

“Brienne, I want to see you again, but not like this.” He grinned. “Well, like this, but a real date this time.” He shook his head, realizing the impossible situation of falling in love with a prostitute. The thought of other men who had touched her and tasted her crossed his mind, and he pulled her down into a bruising kiss. “I don’t want there to be anyone else for you, Brienne.”

She heard his words but couldn’t quite believe them. He wanted her, not just for tonight, but for more. A real date. She nodded. She pulled her phone out of her bag to find the battery dead. She bit her lip and smiled at him. “I can just get your number from your brother.”

He kissed her again and nodded, “Promise you’ll call me?”

“I promise.” She kissed him this time before walking out his door.

Willas Tyrell, for once, called to thank his brother after a blind date. Loras hadn’t set him up with yet another potential girlfriend, which was exactly what he didn’t want. He and Ros had just had sex for hours, then she’d left. It had been perfect.

Ros thought Tyrion’s brother hadn’t been the wreck that Tyrion had led her to expect. Sure, there was a problem with his leg, but nothing was wrong with the rest of him. She was certain he’d had a good time. She’d have to let Tyrion know.

Jaime flopped back down on the bed which still smelled of her, of them. He put a pillow over his face and inhaled. He dropped it down on his chest and laughed. Tyrion was going to get a kick out of this. Jaime had fallen for her. He dialed Tyrion’s number. His brother answered on the third ring.

“ _So, big brother, how was it?”_ Tyrion asked.

“Amazing, she’s amazing. I have to see her again.”

“ _Careful there. You don’t want to spend all your money in one place.”_

Jaime growled. “Not like that, Tyrion. I want to date her, be with her, get to know her.”

 _“Hey, Ros is good, but that good? Really?_ ”

What was Tyrion talking about? “Ros? Who is Ros? I’m talking about Brienne.”

“ _Who’s Brienne?”_

Jaime sat up. “Brienne. The woman who just left my bed.” He had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

The cab dropped Brienne back at her apartment in a daze, her mind full of Jaime. She barely remembered her new address, let alone where she’d been. She unlocked her door and immediately plugged in her phone, which powered right up. There were four missed calls from Loras. She called him back. He answered on the first ring.

“ _Brienne, I am so sorry. He didn’t mean to stand you up, he simply got confused and he ended up with another girl thinking she was you. I am so, so sorry.”_

“He didn’t stand me up. Jaime and I had a great time last night. I called to get his number. We’d like to go out again.”

“ _Who’s Jaime? My brother is named Willas.”_

Brienne slumped against the wall, realizing what had happened. She’d been made a fool of again. She’d been a one night stand. Still, it was a one night stand she would remember forever.

Willas looked at the blond man sitting across from him. He looked familiar, something about him. He also looked stressed; then again most people looking to hire a private detective didn’t look their best. Still, this man had at least ten days’ growth of beard and he clearly needed a haircut. Willas summed up the story. “Let me get this straight, Mr. Lannister. You were set up on a blind date with a prostitute, but accidentally met the wrong woman. You slept with her, but didn’t exchange numbers thinking you could get them later. Now you have no idea how to contact her. Is that it?” The man nodded. “Describe her to me?”

Jaime took a deep breath. After realizing what had happened, he’d tried contacting the cab company but didn’t know which one she’d used. He’d gone back to the bar for ten straight nights, hoping to see her there. She’d vanished, almost as if she’d never existed. He’d heard of the Tyrell Detective Agency and hoped they could help him. “Tall, probably six foot three. Short, pale, blonde hair, amazing blue eyes, freckles. The best legs you’ve ever seen. Her name is Brienne.”

Willas sat back in his chair and tapped his pencil. He couldn’t believe his luck. He’d realized the very next morning after talking to Loras what had happened. _So Ros was actually a high end call girl?_ All the better. Loras had dragged him out to meet Brienne a few days later. He had no idea why a man who looked like Jaime Lannister would be interested in her. She was awkward, gangly, and seemed embarrassed to breathe. “Mr. Lannister. I think I can help you, but it will cost.”

Jaime shrugged.

“How much will you pay me if I can get you her contact information within the next thirty minutes?”

Jaime raised his eyes, feeling hope for the first time since that phone call with Tyrion. He pulled out his checkbook and wrote Willas Tyrell a hefty check. “I have to find her. The sooner the better. You get me her contact information in the next thirty minutes, and I’ll double that.” He slid the check across the table. Willas took the check, glanced at it, nodded and told him to wait. He limped out of the office, saying he’d be right back.

Brienne did not want to have lunch with Loras and his brother. Loras had insisted they meet Willas at his office. Willas knew about the blind date mix up, but neither Tyrell knew the extent of it, that Brienne had spent the best night of her life with a stranger. She dreamed of him, fantasized about him. Willas was a poor substitute for Jaime.

Willas was waiting outside his office when they arrived. He grabbed Loras’s arm. “We need to talk for a second. Brienne, could you wait in my office?” She nodded and opened the door. There was a man sitting there, a blond man. He turned around.

Her breath caught. “ _Jaime?”_

Jaime couldn’t believe it. She was there, standing in the doorway and then she was in his arms and he was saying all the things he should have said before he let her leave. She was looking at him, and he was lost again in those blue eyes, wondrous and disbelieving. She reached her hand up to touch his face and ran her fingers along his jaw, stroking his beard. He kissed her.

Willas used his good leg to kick the door shut and give them some privacy. He turned and grinned at his brother. “Looks like she’s taken, bro.” Loras's brow furrowed in confusion. Willas fingered the check in his pocket and wondered just how many nights with Ros it would buy him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to tafkar for all the love and inspiration and beta and ideas and wonderfulness.
> 
> Thanks to QuizzicalQuinnia for the final review. 
> 
> Love you ladies.


End file.
